Icy Nights
by CharDaCutestCharmander
Summary: This story is about an umbreon that learns his isolated way of life is not going to work forever. His help comes a mysterious glaceon who teaches him how to love. This story is YAOI no lemons, but the main characters will end up in a gay relationship. Rated M for some Gore later.
1. Chapter 1 Strange Happenings

**This story is a passtime to keep me sane, I don't care about your grammar complaints or anything else like that, if you don't like it, don't read it**

* * *

**Seul **

In the forest during the day, it is a pleasant walk along the miles of snaking dirt paths and winding cobblestone paths. The area was a rainy area, many days and nights were spent by many huddling in dens or trees that they called home. Pokemon that lived in the forest were not as lucky as the pokemon at the ends of the cobblestone roads. The forest dwellers would peer through the bushes onto the larger roads and see pokemon trot down the road with bandanas, ribbons, bags, hats, umbrellas, and all other sorts of accessories and luxuries that the "primals," as they were called. Most of the pokemon in the forest have never seen what was at the ends of the roads, and even more never dared to find out.

That's where I lived, in the hills and trees and valleys between the winding, snake-like roads that connected the towns of pokemon. As far as I knew the inbetweeners were not prohibited from entering the towns and cities that were built up at the ends of the roads. I always kept to myself in the forests. I liked my piece and quiet in the forest, I was alone and I liked it that way. I had lived in a small den alone for as long as I was willing to remember. I had been there since I was a small eevee child, and I stayed there once I evolved into an Umbreon.

The forest was my home, and I did not question my place there. I knew that my area of the woods was mine and no one else's, and others in the forest knew it just as well as I did. Others did not approach me and knew to stay off my land. I was not ruthless, I wouldn't just attack every single poor defenceless pokemon that roamed into my area, mostly I just asked them politely to leave. Others were more stubborn…

Being an umbreon, I was of course nocturnal and spent my days sleeping away in my den in the center of my area of the woods. I took to foraging for food at night by the light of the moon, and by the time I found an adequate amount of food and ate, the sun was rising. It was the same routine every night and the nights were I found enough food to last several nights I would spend patrolling my land, making sure there were no traces of others trespassing.

Sometimes, larger pokemon would appear at the entrance of my den and challenge me to a fight, usually to the death, for my small neck of the woods. Needless to say I've never lost one of these battles, and when the battles do come down to life or death, I was not afraid to defend my way of life. These rare occasions would usually lead to giving me a large surplus of extra meat I could eat for a few days. Living out in the woods meant that eating meat was not as taboo as it was at the ends of the roads, food is food.

On this particular night, it had been raining all day and the moon was partially covered by dissipating layer of clouds. It was a full moon that night and I had just came across a rather large stockpile of berries the previous night, and I was on the prowl for trespassers. It was a bright night outside and I could see the yellow glow of my rings pulsating on the ground around me, even in the bright light of the full moon. I felt invigorated in the moonlight, it was like the very light itself was seeping into me, charging me with pure, unbridaled vigor. I was walking with my snout pointed at the muddy ground, searching for anything that could lead me to believe that any pokemon besides me was lurking around in the dark.

I had been searching for hours and, thanks to the moonlight, my joints that had would of felt like they would of snapped in half were still going strong. It had been around six hours of me walking around aimlessly before I began to give up for the night. Even with the moon's power my neck was getting stiff from staring at the mud for so long. That's why I liked this area I lived in, the heavy annual rainfall left the dirt a soup of rainwater and fresh topsoil, it was simple to find footprints that were not mine in the sticky mud that layered the Earth.

I was about to give in and turn back to my den for the night, when I stepped on a bit of unlevel ground and nearly fell over. I came snout to ground with a pawprint in the mud. It looked like my own pawprints, but something wrong. I sniffed it for any hint of fowl play, but nothing seemed out of whack. Most other pokemon would of given up then and there, but I knew this area like the back of my paw, and I knew that I hadn't wandered past here just yet. I lifted up my own mud encrusted paw and sat it in the print. The print was slightly bigger, maybe only by a half inch, but it was bigger, and the worst part was that all of the toes were pointing directly toward my den.

I crouched down slightly and crept through the underbrush towards my small den. It was but a small hole in the side of a hill, but it was home to me. I was getting antsy as I crept ever closer to my home, I knew that there very well could be some sort of dangerous pokemon waiting in my den for me to get back there. I had to approach carefully, and quietly.

That's when I heard it, a very, very soft sound, almost inaudible from where I was. The sound was coming from the direction of my den, and seeing as I couldn't quite make it out, I picked up my pace, anticipating I might be hearing a howl or a scream for help. But, as I got closer I could make out the sound more and more. It was singing. It sounded soft and calm, a higher tone song. There were no words to this song, it was not quite a hum either. It was almost hypnotic, the soft melody rising to higher tones, then back down harmoniously.

I ducked almost to the point that my stomach was dragging through the mud as I krept up to the hill my den was imbedded in. I was ready to face some sort of dangerous pokemon, but at the same time I was anticipating finding just some lost travelers who had wandered off the roads a few hundred yards away.

I arrived at my den and stood, stooped in a bush a few feet from the entrance. I was scanning the area carefully, listening to the enchanting singing that I heard, it sounded to be coming from the direction of my den, but at the same time did not seem to be resonating from inside of it. I had hoped that whoever was here had not found my den and was just close to it.

I looked up slightly and noticed something, the moon was covered in the clouds, but as the light breeze carried them away a silhouette became visible against the bright full moon. I couldn't quite make the pokemon out from where I was, the shape told me it was a quadruped like myself, and I saw something hanging from the sides of its head. Its ears were long and pointed up toward the sky, the shape of large diamonds. It was swaying from side to side, its head reaching the peek of the arch as it reached the higher notes of its one-pokemon symphony. The things hanging from the sides of its head swung from side to side in time with its slight swaying. It was staring at the moon, perched upon the hill, without a care in the world, singing a made-up song softly to itself.

I emerged from my hiding place in the bush and very, very slowly padded over to the entrance of my Den and looked up at the other pokemon. I still could not make out what type of pokemon it was, but all the same I wanted it off my land. The only question was how to get its attention without causing panic.

My question was answered for me as buried in the mud in front of my den was a stick I failed to see. I stepped on it with a resounding _snap_. The mysterious pokemon fell silent and turned to look my direction for a second before darting off into the underbrush. I sighed at my lack of perception as I retreated back into my den for the night. I wasn't worried about the pokemon I saw, if it ran at the snap of a stick it most likely was no real danger to me.

My den was a small sphere of dirt dug into a steep hill near the center of my land. It was mostly empty except for a few bones from past challengers and a pile of berries opposite of the entrance which was just a small hole in essence, just large enough for me to duck through with ease.

I looked over my shoulder and saw that by now the black sky was matching my fur less and less. That meant to me that is was nearing the end of the night and it was time for me to head to sleep. Without the moonlight to invigorate me I could feel the fatigue and soreness from the night creeping over me in a wave. My legs were heavy as I trudged over to the center of the den and laid myself slowly. I brought my legs in and curled up in a little black and yellow ball. My eyelids were becoming increasingly heavy and eventually I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**10 hours later…**

I swear I could hear that infernal music in my nightmares before I woke up, that same melody echoing all around my den. I could tell it was exactly the same song because of the slow peacefulness too it, the same tones, and the same silhouette from last night flashing into memory in the back of my head. I arose and without even stretching padded straight outside.

The sunlight stung against my untrained eyes. Having not seen the sun since I was a kit, maybe 5 years ago, possibly more, it was like someone was trying to claw my eyes out. I blinked a few times and looked upward to the top of my hill to see the same silhouette against the blazing afternoon sun. I damned my eyes for not being used to the sun as I stumbled forward up the steep incline.

I made it about half way up before I realized my mistake, the mud from the previous night had not yet completely dried and the entire hill was covered in it. Almost as soon as I realized this the ground shifted below my paws and I was sent tumbling down the hill. Half a second later I landed 15 feet below me in a thorn bush.

I could feel the searing pain from the jagger bushes and yelped out in pain. I looked up through teary eyes to see the mysterious silhouette was gone. I damned myself as I pulled myself from the prickly vines and licked the small droplets of blood from my back and sides, spitting the blood on the ground, I hated the taste of blood.

I looked up to the top of my hill as I pulled a thorn from my paw with my teeth. I knew that pokemon couldn't of gotten far, I could go after it. But no, that was a stupid idea, I was bleeding and could hardly see 10 feet in front of me in this light.

I decided it would be best to wait until night time to go out searching. I headed back inside limping a bit from landing awkwardly on my hind leg. Once I got back inside for the day I flopped over on my side, my eyes burning from the sun outside. Once they finally stopped searing I sighed and began formulating a plan for that night. I needed to keep that pokemon from coming back here, and I needed to be able to either scare them off or talk to them, or both, without them bolting.

My head was hurting at this point so I decided to just grunt and pass out, it had been maybe fifteen minutes outside during the day and I felt like I had been working for hours.


	2. Chapter 2 Intruder Revealed

**I've been told about some trolls or something, again, I give 0 shits about minor grammar mistakes and there are no humans in this story, so go nuts.**

* * *

The moon was sinking over the hill in front of me as I lay in waiting outside the entrance of my den. I was ready this time to catch that strange pokemon. I had tested the hill for dangerous mud and removed any and all large branches from my path to the top of the hill.

I didn't know who was coming to my land, but I was ready to have it end. I stared at the top of the hill waiting for a shadow to shift into the light of the moon and begin with that same song that I've heard twice. I knew that tonight would be the night I caught the trespasser, and honestly I had no idea what I was going to do. I was horrified of a pokemon that spent it's time on top of a hill singing to the moon, and I didn't know why.

It was getting later and later in the night as I waited. I was listening for what seemed like hours for that soft, gentle song to echo through my head again, and after what felt like an eternity, I heard it. The song that haunted me for a night and a day was growing louder and louder.

I listened closely and waited until the song was loud, like someone was singing into my ear before I made my move. I trotted out of my den and looked upward to the hill and there it was, the shadow pokemon, emitting that same slow and beautiful song, swaying left and right to the melody, and having those strange appendages hanging from its head sway with it.

I krept up the hill silently, and I didn't know that I was walking into nothing but more mystery and trouble. As I krept up the hill slowly, I stayed low, keeping my eyes on the mysterious pokemon. It was excruciating to have to wait any longer to see just who it was that had caused so much trouble for the past two nights.

I neared the top of the hill and what happened next happened so fast I could hardly believe it. The wind blew suddenly and some of the clouds blocking the moon shifted out of the way. My rings lit up like a fire in the night, pulsating slowly. I looked at my shoulder for a split second and looked up for just, the pokemon was running. I saw a flash of blue in the light and by the time I realized what was happening they were darting down the other side of the hill.

It was gone just like that, vanished into the shadows of the night of the underbrush of the forest. I groaned and flopped over on the ground, then retracted quickly. I looked at my paws and the grass at the top of the hill was now covered in a layer of frost, like it was the beginning of winter after a rain. The only strange part was that it was currently very early autumn, the leaves on the trees hadn't even began to change colors yet...

* * *

I laid awake in my den for what felt like hours that night, running the numbers in my head. A blue pokemon that would freeze the grass like that? Obviously it was an ice type, but the real question was why around here? Ice types don't really wander this part of the forest, only the ones from up north and any ice types traveling the roads. I groaned and rolled over, it didn't make any sense, why would a pokemon from the northern areas come this far south, and why would a pokemon from the ends of the roads wander this far off of the main path between them?

Honestly I had no idea, there didn't seem to be any good explanation for why this pokemon was here, and the worst part was, it knew I was here too. My element of surprise is gone, if it ever decides to even come back here. I just hoped that it decided to keep away now that it knows I'm looking for it.

* * *

I remember feeling a cold air blowing on my face and hearing the light sound of inhales and exhales from a wet nose. I opened my eyes to see a glaceon looming over me, staring directly into my eyes.

"Good moooorning!" He sang out happily.

I jumped up and got into a fighting stance across my den from the pokemon in less than a second. I was ready to deter this surprise attack and was more than willing to do anything to keep the intruder away, even if that meant harming one of my own…

"Who are you!? State your business here! This land is private property!" I announced clearly, so that the Glaceon could understand that she was not welcome here.

"Calm down sir, I am not here to take your land or whatever you think I am doing here."He giggled like I was joking.

"Then state your business already! I don't want you here any longer than you have to be, glaceon!"

"Glaceon? I have a name you know! It's Yuki!" He responded, saying his name proudly.

"I don't care who you are! Get out of my home!" I shouted, getting annoyed at this point.

"Will you at least listen to me for just a minute!? Pleeeeeease!?" He begged, sitting and putting his forepaws together and begging like a small child.

I could feel a headache coming on so I decided to agree to stop the whining. "You have five minutes…"

The Glaceon smiled widely as he stood back up and bowed his head a little. "Thank you mister umbreon! Like I said, I am Yuki, a local biologist from the town of Goldsping. A pleasure to meet you!"

A biologist? Here? I guess that would explain why a pokemon from the ends of the roads would be anywhere other than on said roads or at their own home…

"Yea, yea, get on with it… What is it you felt the need to wake me up midday for after stalking my land for two days?!" I said, a bit more angrily than I usually would deal with the nonviolent trespassers.

"Ok, ok calm down! I'm simply here to study some of the behaviors and diets of the pokemon that live outside of our towns! That is all I swear!" He said, a hint of fear in his voice.

"By waking a nocturnal up in the middle of the day with your incessant singing!?" I complained, feeling more and more annoyed with this pokemon.

"Oh, that woke you up? I just thought that hill up there was a good place to scout out locations, I didn't realize your home was directly under me!" He said, bowing his head a little apologetically.

"Stop coming here, got it? This land is private." I said bluntly, I wanted him to understand it just as I did, this area is mine, and no one else is allowed to come here and bother me.

"I am here simply to examine some things, please calm down." He said calmly, sitting himself down in my den.

"Examine them somewhere else then, get out." I said, getting angrier at his nerve, and at the fact that he talked down on me like a child.

"How's about I pay you then? I'll take you back to my camp and give you some supplies in exchange for studying this area a little?" He said, standing up.

"I'd rather you just leave…" I felt myself glaring instinctually.

"All I want to do is study a few flowers and trees, and seeing how everything here is relatively untouched, it would contribute to my studies quite a lot, please!?" He begged, sounding desperate.

I sighed, "What sort of supplies…?" I asked, not really wanting this to end violently.

"Oh, wonderful! I have some preserved foods and some softer beddings for you!" He said excitedly, hopping around my little den a bit, sending his icicle appendages swinging all over the place.

"Yea, yea… let's just get going and get this over with…" I sighed, already wanting to go back to bed.

* * *

We had been walking for about ten minutes, seemingly aimlessly, through the dreary forest. My eyes were not burning as much today because of the heavy overcast that loomed above us like a wool blanket had been laid across the sky to stop the sun's rays from shining through the more wispy clouds.

"A storm is coming…" I said, feeling the surges of cool and strong winds battering my sides left and right.

"Then we'd better hurry and get you some stuff before the wind blows it away!" Yuki said loudly over the whistling wind before taking off at double time through the underbrush.

I rolled my eyes and ran off after the ice type, not realizing just what was in store for me in the near future.


	3. Chapter 3 All Good Things Must End

**Sorry for the long wait, here is chapter 3**

* * *

**Seul**

I didn't really like the prospect of another pokemon being on my little area of land, but if it meant I didn't have to chase this glaceon off violently then I guess allowing him to poke around some flowers is worth it. As an added bonus the glaceon agreed to give me some more permanent bedding and some food. A deal was a deal, but my only complaint was that it was taking forever to arrive at his den.

When we got to his den I was thoroughly confused. His den wasn't a den at all, it looked like it was just a strange long piece of what looked like fur stretched over some very straight branches and strapped to the ground with some vines.

"Is this your... den…?" I asked, hearing the very clear tone of being confused beyond imagine in my own voice.

"Uh… well… You could say it's _liiiiike_ a den. The only difference is that I can pick it up and move it around with me." He laughed a bit, like what this strange den was would be common knowledge for everyone.

"A portable den? How do you establish what land is yours if you move around so much?" I asked blatantly, it seemed to be an obvious flaw with the design of this invention.

"My home is back in my hometown, this allows me to have shelter when I go out to study things." He said laughing to himself as he padded inside of the strange Den.

"Speaking of which, you said you were a… bi-ologist? From what I can see you look like a normal glaceon to me…" I asked, having wondered about this strange name the entire trip to his den.

"A biologist? That is just what I do to make money, I study nature and how living things work and write them into my books. I am also an author, more so than a biologist anyway, all pokemon are willing to read a good story now-a-days!" He laughed, popping back out, kicking a rolled up bit of the strange fur that his den was made out of and a few small rectangle things, not much bigger than my paws.

There were so many questions racing thought my mind at this point that my head was starting to hurt. I concluded that I had no idea what this strange city-goer was up to. "What are these things that you are giving me, may I ask…?"

"Ok, so this is a bed roll, you can unroll it and sleep on it and it won't rot like grass and straw! And I have some candy bars and stuff here as an added bonus that I found…" He laughed a bit awkwardly at that last bit.

"Candy…? What is that?" I asked the other male. I was confused on that part of the deal, but the bedroll was well worth not killing this glaceon and having just one other pokemon on my land for just a few days.

"Oh, candy is just food, it isn't very healthy, but it tastes amazing!" He bent leaned over and bit the strange crinkly outside layer of the brightly covered food to reveal a deep brown food below it.

I bent over and sniffed the rather repulsively brown piece of 'food.' It smelled sweet and creamy and I gulped before I nibbled the corner of it. It was, believe it or not, sweet and creamy. This strange food that looked suspiciously like feces actually tasted good and didn't seem to have any poison in it.

"Not bad," I stated, "Thank you for these goods and allow you two days to access my land, just please do not sleep in my area or set up your strange den there."

The ice type bowed his head at me and nodded, he looked up to me and before he could open his mouth to thank me, a raindrop fell directly onto his nose and he flinched.

We looked upward and almost immediately it began downpouring on us. Yuki yelled something about getting inside and we both ended up rushing into his little den.

"Well… looks like you are stuck here for tonight…" Yuki said with an awkward half-laugh.

"I can walk home, it will be fine…" I stated, turning toward the entrance of the tent.

Before Yuki could object there was a massive boom of lighting outside, he jumped with a yip and I flinched a bit myself.

Once I recovered I looked upward at the thin layer of the strange den and saw a faint orange glow through the greenish material of the wall.

I felt my eyes widen and my heart drop as I stared off at the wall absently for a split second before I took off through the forest as fast as my paws would take me.

The trees were a blur as my heart raced in my chest and I remember hearing Yuki yell something from behind me as I raced off and hearing his footsteps a while behind me as well. I couldn't be bothered with focusing on him as I ran toward my home, the orange light on the distance growing ever closer.

I remember arriving at the edge of my area and staring up at the trees in their new vibrant orange color.

The entire forest seemed to be ablaze before me. It was like I was staring into my own personal hell as I looked on at my home since birth burn bright against the cloudy day sky. I remember staring at the carnage, watching the leaves on the trees crinkle up and blow away as ash and the flowers of all colors slowly melt away into piles of black and grey.

I remember my legs shaking as a mixture of the pouring down rain and my own tears ran down my chin, not looking back to the way I came as I heard the other male who was following me burst into the same area as me and gasped loudly.

The next thing I remember was my whole world fading to black as I fell over sideways, my head smashing against the ground.

* * *

The next thing I knew I was waking up that night with something wrapped around my head surrounded by green on all sides. I sat up and looked around, my head throbbing slightly, seeing I was again inside of Yuki's den.

I looked behind me and saw his form in the darkness, curled up and asleep as his chest rose and fell slowly below me.

I heard the sound of the rain bouncing off of the walls of the strange den, remembering the events of the day that had just passed.

My heart again began racing and my head flared up with a rush of emotions and pain from when I fell over. I laid back down and clutched my aching head in my paws. I was at this point lost, my only purpose in life was now gone and I was asking myself one thing…

"What will I do now…?"


	4. Chapter 4 A Friendship is Born

**100 views, thanks**

* * *

**Seul**

I woke up after another short nap and it was again a windy and overcast day as I poked my head out of the empty den that belonged to Yuki. He was no longer inside, sleeping away like he was when I fell asleep last night. He was instead sitting in front of a metal box with some flames licking the metal grate and cut up berries that sat on top of it.

As soon as I padded out of his strange den he turned to look at me with a bright smile.

"Hello sleepy head! I'm surprised to see you up during the day!" He said jovily.

"What happened… after the fire…?" I asked, ignoring common courtesy.

His ears drooped behind his head a little after I said this. "O-Oh… you fainted and smacked your head against a rock… That's why I brought you back here, to stitch you up…"

"And my forest…?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

He looked at me for a second before his ears dropped all the ways down behind his head and he looked away from me, shaking his head.

I felt my legs get shaky again as I contemplated what had happened. I had lost everything in a span for ten minutes the night before. My entire world was destroyed and I was helpless to stop it. My head was racing with questions, where would I sleep, where could I find food, what would I do with any free time… what if my family came looking for me…

I must of been on the verge of a panic attack because I was pulled out of my daze of thoughts by the feeling of a cold paw resting on my shoulder. I looked up and Yuki had a comforting smile on his face as he looked at me.

"Don't worry, you can come stay with me for a while!" He said, holding that goofy smile.

I shook my head and bumped his paw off of me. "There is no place for me at the ends of the roads, it would only lead to confusion and hardships."

He scoffed at me, "lookie here mister, if not for me you would of been in the center of that fire when it hit." He smirked. "So you owe me!"

I had to think it over for a second, but he was right, I would of been in my den, asleep as the forest burned down… He did save my life…

He must of been able to tell I was rolling this over in my head because he laughed to himself and said "eeeeexactly" before he grabbed one of the steaming berries off the strange fire box and sat it down in front of me before getting himself one and beginning to chow down on it.

I sighed and took a nibble of the berry. "I really would rather stay in the forest, the ends of the roads are no place for a forest dweller like me."

The glaceon laughed. "Look, you can come into town and I'll show you around, you'll like it there, I'm sure of it! Pleaaaase?" He begged teasingly.

I felt another sigh involuntarily escape my lungs. "Fine… I'll go with you… for one night…"

"That's the spirit!" He said jovily, batting my shoulder playfully.

"But it will only be one night, ok? I do not want to spend much time with the ones who live there. I hear they can be rather savage…" I said, thinking to some of the stories of other pokemon being chased out of the towns and being attacked that had been circulating throughout the forest.

Yuki gave me a rather puzzled look. "What are you talking about? I haven't heard about any sort of violence in town recently, nothing out of the ordinary anyway… Are you sure that you are not basing your opinions off of rumors?"

"I am not basing an opinion off of anything, I have no opinion of these places you speak of as I have never been there myself." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, you'll see that the city is rather beautiful, especially at night, I swear you'll love it!" *He said, collapsing the strange thing that he had cooked out food on down into a small box, and placing it inside of another strange thing I did not recognize. This new thing was lower to the ground and sat on four round things that were on long sticks that connected underneath of the rectangular basin.

"What is this called?" I asked over my shoulder to Yuki as he began to disassemble the den he called a 'tent,' folding that down to be nearly completely flat.

He turned to look at what I saw and laughed a little to himself. "That's called a wagon, it just makes it easier to carry a lot of things at once" As he explained this to me, he tossed the now rolled up tent into the wagon and positioned himself at the front of it, where a rope connected one corner of the basin to the other corner with around three foot of the rope between. He bit the center of this rope and began pulling, it seemed to make the heavy looking objects glide over the ground with ease.

Needless to say I was astonished, and it left me wondering about what other great contraptions I would see in the city compared to this simple one. 


End file.
